blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Charile xi Babylonia
Charile xi Babylonia is a knight sent by a small tribe of defectors, operating under the predictions of Manteio, to kill someone known as the "the True Key of Twilight." He first appears in BlazBlue: Calamity Reborn. Information Charile was born in a small region which became New Babylonia after the fall of the Novus Orbis Librarium. However, before their fall, it was just a mountain range which had a relatively small population living at the peaks. This was the place where Charile was born and raised, both to be intelligent and savvy in combat, in case of a situation where the NOL attacked the people of these small villages. However, with the fall of the NOL, Charile started to live with more comfort within the walls of New Babylonia. His training and education didn't stop, though, as he became more well-diverse in fighting and literature. Charile was also introduced to a woman called Manteio who supposedly had the ability to predict the future (her first one was predicting the fall to the NOL to these people). She made a prediction that he would arrive in the Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to fight with a being called "the True Key of Twilight". She also said that he would be in the city on April 16. The people of New Babylonia believed her, especially Charile and his family, so he started to prepare for his fight against the being. Because of this prediction, he was given a weapon that was made specifically for fighting against strong opponents: Seimeino Sunano: Megami. With this sword, which can considered a Nox Nyctores, in hand, he trains himself in order to use it at its maximum power. By the time he had to leave for Kagutsuchi, he was prepared for his fight against this being and went away from New Babylonia. Calamity Reborn He arrived in Kagutsuchi, at its base, where he encountered two people named Kiba the Arcing Wolf and Lilin. After a misunderstanding, Kiba tried to fight against him, but he was swiftly defeated by Charile, showing off his combat abilities. After said misunderstanding is dealt with, Charile requests the help of the two in order to track down "the True Key of Twilight", which this reluctantly accept. They go their separate ways, as Charile goes up into the streets of Kagutsuchi to see if the man he's looking for is there. However, he finds that people are fleeing from one location, and he can't help the desire to help these people. He finds a strange being which "looked" female, but monstrous as well. He already knew this thing wasn't the person he was looking for, but fought against it anyway. However, it bested him and left him on the ground, on the verge of going unconscious. He decides to spend the last few seconds of consciousness warning "her" about the True Key of Twilight. Immediately after, he lays there, unconscious. It takes the sound of marching and a rampage to awaken him, alerting him to a massive attack on the city happening all around his environment. He decided that this was the work of the True Key of Twilight and he tries to fight against the army around him. Eventually, he meets up with Kiba and Lilin during the scuffle, asking them if they saw who he's chasing, but they have nothing. Charile continues his search before being attacked by a strange man with a giant sword in tow, ready to kill him with it. However, the man seemed to be physically tired, too much that he was no match for Charile in battle. He left the man defeated as he continued on his way, but shortly after, he encountered a slender man wearing the same uniform as the army invading. He fought against this man, but Charile was easily set aside, left to die in an alleyway while the officer left to deal with the people resisting against the army. He managed to recover enough stamina to stand up properly, but he had nowhere to go. He ended up just dragging himself inside of any open building, resulting in him entering the NOL Branch building. He rests for a brief moment before seeing someone else entering, holding a black, hellish scythe that was larger than he was. Based on the symbols all over his armor, he was from the invading army, so Charile decided to attack him, thinking he could be the True Key of Twilight. However, the attack fails as Charile is left lying down on the ground while the person goes about his way. Moments later, though, the stranger got Charile on his feet (and against a wall), and wanted to ask him questions. In particular, questions about the locations of a thin man wearing an Ikari Armory uniform. He thinks back to the man who put him in this condition, and says that he went elsewhere. This man, calling himself Gale XXXth, thanks him and goes on his way. Intertwined Fate Continuum Error Chrono Distortion RezaRed Century's Aria Core's Will Calamity's Memory Personality Appearance Power and Abilities Musical Themes *'Path of Justice' - Charile's Theme **'~Inside the Sandstorm~' - Lyrical Version Stage Titles Trivia Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:B-tier Character